Protector of Sakura
by jo beast master elf
Summary: What if Sakura had summoned a different Rider. A rider who would allow nothing to stop him in the protection of his master in the war. This story has no beta and one would be appreciated.
1. Something new Happens

The protector of Sakura

By Jo Beast Master elf

Sakura glanced around at the circle and glanced at Shinji and her Grandfather. They wanted her to summon a Servant so Shinji could take part in the Holy Grail War. Zouken Looked at Sakura and made a motion with his Hands for her to Get on with it. Sakura Looked at the circle and opened her Circuits. She opened her mouth and spoke the summoning.

"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.  
The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.  
Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).  
Repeat every five times.  
Simply, shatter once filled.  
――――I announce.  
Yourself is under me, my fate (doom) is in your sword.  
In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.  
Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead; I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.  
You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ――!"

The circled glowed as the Prana activated it and the air in it warped as a Servant from the Throne of Heroes. A man Appeared from the air and kneeled before Sakura. The Man was wearing Parts of a bronze colored armor and wearing a white surcoat with a Cross running down it. He looked at Sakura and spoke in a deep tone." I Servant Rider ask of you Are you my Master." Sakura gave a slight involuntary nod at his question as she welt the command Seals burn into the back of her left hand. The servant spoke again." Then I shall protect you with everything in my power." As the servant Stood from kneeling, Shinji moved forward with the book of false attendant. He spoke with an arrogant tone to his voice. "Sakura hand over the command seals to me now." Suddenly rider moved faster than the human eye could see a sword appeared in his hand that bisected the book. Rider spoke again with anger in his voice. "I said I will Serve the girl and protect her with all my power. That includes a person trying to take something that doesn't belong to them." Rider looked at Sakura. "Master do you have a room nearby to rest in." As Sakura nodded, Rider moved forward to move her out of the room. "Come Master I'm Sure you must be tired from the summoning, let's get you to bed."

**Authors note: This is my first fan fiction and so I apologize for the shortness and choppiness of the chapter. I wish to know if someone would be willing to Beta for me and point out my mistakes if they would. I will also be listing the stats of the servants in the war here starting the next chapter whenever that may come out. Please leave reviews of what you thinkm**


	2. Rin descovers Sakuras a master

Chapter 2

Rider looked around the room His master Owned and was currently sleeping in. It was nice in its own way he guessed. Rider shifted to Spirit form as he decided to look around the house. He was thinking it was fine until he reached the basement. Rider stared in shock at the sickening sight before him and felt disgusted anyone could make something like this. Rider felt anger at the thought of what someone could do with this. Rider moved back to the Bedroom of his master and waited for morning. He would ask his master for clarification then.

Rider saw his Master stir as the morning light came through the window. He cocked his head as he assumed physical form.

"Master, how do you feel?" His Master turned to look at him." Do you have to do anything today?"

His master nodded and spoke." My name is Sakura." Rider nodded his head.

"Sakura, A very good name. Very well Sakura what would you have me do."

Sakura Look at him. "I have to go to school Rider."

Rider nodded once." Very well then. To school you will go. I will follow you in Spirit form. I will leave you to get Dressed." With that said Rider turned on his heels and walked out Sakura's bedroom door.

Rider watched for other servants as he followed Sakura to school. Now that she was his master now she would be in danger. Rider knew that he would protect Sakura from any danger in this War including her so called family if it came to that.

"Rider, could I know your name." Sakura suddenly spoke. Rider thought about it. He couldn't think of any reason that he shouldn't tell her his name besides the fact that other masters might learn it from her.

"Maybe tonight Sakura. Where no one else could hear it." After answering, Rider went silent as they arrived at the school. He watched as she entered the archery club and followed her. He knew from experience ambushes could be planned in advance, but he wasn't quite paranoid yet to believe everyone was out to get his master and him. At least not yet.

"Sakura I'm going to scout the school. So be careful and watch for threats. If you need me call for me immediately." Rider said this as he moved off into the school properly. He needed to know the exact locations that Sakura Frequented in case someone attacked her there. He didn't know whether or not the War had officially started but he would plan like it was. Rider took note of the hallways and classrooms as he passed them in his scouting. They might make decent cover in case of a fight.

Rider took a look around at the roof he stood on. It offered a good view of the school grounds and would make a good lookout in case he needs to make an ambush himself. As Rider turned around he checked his noble phantasms to make sure he had them all when he was summoned for the war. He shook his head as he noticed that they appeared to be fine and that he would be able to use them all in this war for the Holy Grail.

Rider looked around at the Classroom Sakura sat in. He didn't like the fact that his Summoner had to come to school but he believed he would be able to protect her in this environment. He was a protector of many in his life and he would protect his master in this Holy Grail war even if it killed him.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Sakura looked around at her fellow students. She was nervous because she didn't want to let anyone know she was a master in case any of them turned out to be a master as well. She felt her Prana pass through the command seals and to Rider. She had to wonder who he was in life any though he had said he would tell her tonight. Sakura was waiting to get out of school and head over to Shirou's home. She didn't want him to get hurt in the coming War. Sakura jumped at the bell for lunch time rang. She hadn't realized so much time had passed. As she gathered her lunch, she headed for the roof. She wanted to ask Rider Something.

Sakura was surprised to feel the command seals heat up as she reached the roof. As she opened the door to the roof she was surprised to see Rin there. Rin was staring at her as well which was surprising. Sakura was shocked when Rin opened her mouth and spoke.

"Sakura, you're a master."

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"Sakura, you're a master." Rin didn't quite know what to feel knowing that her sister had summoned a servant. When she had felt her command seals heat up she hadn't expected it to be Sakura of all people to be the other Master. In fact she had been hoping her sister would have been unaware of the War. Rin started to move towards Sakura, but was stopped by the appearance of a man and the materialization of Archer in response.

"Archer, what do you think you are doing?" Rin of course knew the man in front of Sakura was a servant but He was clearly just protecting Her Sister from a perceived threat.

"Master, you're clearly not thinking straight. This man is obviously a threat to you." Archer's response was short and swift in reply to her question.

"Of course he's a threat Idiot. He's obviously Sakura's servant who is trying to protect her from an enemy master." Rin's short rant at Archer had stopped her from walking towards Sakura.

"My master might not harm you but I will if you threaten her." Rin turned towards the servant who had spoken and noticed a sword in his hand that wasn't there before. It was probably his Noble Phantasm but she couldn't be sure. She knew if she threatened Sakura that the sword would probably kill her before she had the chance to carry out those threats. So she turned to Archer.

"Archer I Didn't tell you to appear did I." Rin had started her rant against him. " I wasn't in any danger from Sakura or her servant. I am probably in more danger now from you appearing and Acting threatening." Archer was starting to come out of battle mode. "I don't want you threatening Sakura or her servant until she tells us the whole story got it." As Archer nodded at her order, she turned to Sakura." Okay Sakura. Can you tell me how you became a Master."

**Author note: Chapter 2 is complete. The chapters will get longer but for right now i'm just getting the story started. They will get longer have patience.**


End file.
